Funny Short Stories!
by RuhiAyaTheEmoRockStar
Summary: Slowly being updated. I have troubles with this so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Chapter 14 is up!
1. Two Stories in One Chappie for Bonus

This is my first fan fiction. Please review! This has two stories in one. Flames are welcome.

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. /sobs/**

NO! WE"RE NOT!

Kagome and InuYasha were walking hand in hand at the woods when out of nowhere, Rin came screaming.

Rin: \screams\ Someone! Help me! An ogre's coming to get me! Sesshoumaru-san! Help!

Kagome: Rin! What's wrong?

Rin: An ogre's trying to get me!

InuYasha: I'll take care of it. \runs into the bushes and into the trees\ Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

(Bang)

InuYasha: There, it's dead.

Rin: Oh thank you InuYasha-san!

Kagome: Are you ok Rin?

Rin: Fine! I'm just tired from running so much.

Kagome: Come on, walk with us and we'll find Sesshoumaru with you.

Rin: Arigato!

InuYasha: Let's go.

(For a whole 5 minutes, there was silence except for the sounds of the forest)

Rin: I noticed something.

Kagome: What is that?

Rin: InuYasha-sama never let go of your hand, counting out when he went to kill the ogre, he held your hand again after that. Are you InuYasha's bit-?

InuYasha: \covers Rin's mouth\ hold your tongue kid! Who told you about that word? Besides, if Kagome were an Inu Youkai, she'd still be a jip.

Rin: Jaken, anyway, are you two mates?

Kagome and InuYasha: NO! WE"RE NOT!!

Rin: Lord Sesshoumaru told me you two were mates.

InuYasha: HE WHAT!? I'm so gonna kill that bast-!

Kagome: OSUWARI!

(Bang, again.)

Kagome: You should watch your tongue too InuYasha.

Please?

This was the best part of the day well, for InuYasha anyway. It's lunch time, and when it's lunch time, there's ramen!

Kagome: Hi everyone!

Everyone: Hi Kagome!

InuYasha: C'mon, c'mon! Hurry over here, Kagome! \runs to Kagome and pulls her to the camp\

Kagome: InuYasha, be patient, I have your ramen.

InuYasha: Can I have it now?

Kagome: No, it's at the very bottom of the bag, I have to give the things on top to the others first.

InuYasha: Oh come on!

Kagome: Here's the candy for Shippo, the vegetables and fruit for Sango and Miroku, the hot pot for all of us, my text books, and finally, your ramen InuYasha.

InuYasha: \snatches the ramen from Kagome\ Yes! Ramen time!

Sesshoumaru: Hand over the Tetsuaiga, half brother if you wish for me to spare your life.

InuYasha: Not now, I'm busy. \peels the cover off the ramen bowl\

Sesshoumaru: Huh? \stares at InuYasha pouring hot water into the ramen bowl\

(3 minutes later,)

Sesshoumaru: \sniffs the air\ What is that delicious smell?

Kagome: Oh, you mean the ramen?

Sesshoumaru: Ramen?

InuYasha: My ramen, now go home!

Sesshoumaru: Lady Kagome, could you please give me some of that ramen?

InuYasha: She won't! They're all for me!

Sesshoumaru: Please?

(All gasp)

Sango: Did he just say please?

Miroku: Of all people, I didn't think he would be able to say that.

Shippo: ……

InuYasha: No! You'll have to battle me for them!

Sesshoumaru: Anything for that delectable dish!

(They battle, Sesshoumaru wins, InuYasha pouts, and Sesshoumaru gets half of the ramen load and goes away.)

(Gee, I wonder if he'll always come back for more ramen from Kagome.)

Well, there. Please review!


	2. Miroku Gets a Girl Lesson

Yay! Chappie 2! Story 3! Hope you'll review alot! --

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Even if Rumiko Takahashi dies, I still won't own it. Not even if the time space continuom (sp?) rips, I still won't own it. The day I own InuYasha is the day my sister behaves. OK, I'll just shut up now. **

**Miroku raids Kagome's bag**

Miroku: WHAT IS THIS!? IT'S AMAZING!

Kagome: That's a calculator.

Miroku: WOW, what else is here? /starts trashing Kagome's bag/

Kagome: No, wait, stop!

Miroku: What's THIS?

Kagome: /gulp/ A bra…

Miroku: What does it do?

Kagome: Uh, it's…..

Sango: OH no, Miroku! Stop holding my bra!

Kagome: It's Sango's personal item.

Miroku: Sango, what is this?

Sango: If I tell you, you'll be worse than before! Uh… /was groped by the monk/

Miroku: Dear Sango, I can't be THAT bad can I?

Sango: YES YOU CAN YOU IDIOTIC LECHER! /bonk/

Kagome: OH gawd, he's unconscious.

Sango: Good thing too. He could have seen you panties.

Kagome: Wow, you know a lot about future undergarments.

Sango: I heard them ALL from you.

Miroku: Undergarments?

Sango: Oh shut up stupid pervert. /bonk/

InuYasha: What happened? /is carrying a boar/

Kagome: We're talking about girl undergarments and periods.

InuYasha: Oh shit, I'm gonna be sick. /runs to a bush and pukes/

**Well, there ya have it. The next chappie is about Shippo getting ULTIMATE revenge on InuYasha. Now click the little button on the bottom left please?**

**Your Author,**

**NekoYasha117**


	3. Girlfriend Fight!

Yay! Two people reviewed! Thanks! I'll put ur names in the dedication below k? Anifun, I got the dedication idea from you! Sorry but the Shippo story's gonna have to wait. SORRY! I can't find my document yet. I'll find it ok?

**Disclaimer: Ugh, how many times do I have to put it, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! **

High School Girl Fight!

Kikyo and Kagome are twin sisters who love the same guy. What will they say? They don't care what they say, not even if the guy they like is _RIGHT THERE._

Kagome: …

Kikyo: STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!

Kagome: Since when were you his woman?

Kikyo: Since I came to this school! He dated me before you came to this school!

Kagome: Did you kiss him?

Kikyo: YEAH!

Miroku: OOOH, score one for Kikyo.

Kagome: Other than that time when you kissed him to get HIM jealous? (HIM is Sesshy)

Kikyo: Well…uh….

Sango: Score one for Kagome.

Miroku: And kick out Kikyo's score.

Kagome: HA! I kissed him full on the mouth!

InuYasha: HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE! SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!

Kikyo: SHUT UP! WE'RE FIGHTING OVER YOU!

Kagome: Would you scream like that at your boyfriend?

Kikyo: Shut up you stupid bitch! (Oh gawd, swearing again, I'm a Christian! I'm so ashamed!)

InuYasha: Uh…

Kikyo: Well, what else Kagome!?

Kagome: Have you ever let him hold you close?

Kikyo: YEAH!

Miroku: Kikyo scores one.

Kagome: OTHER than the time you accidentally fell on him?

Kikyo: OH shit!

Miroku: AND, kick down that point… /sighs/

Sango: Yay!

**(Score so far: Kikyo-0 and Kagome-2!)**

Kagome: Has he ever revealed to you any secrets?

Kikyo: YE-…. No.

Kagome: HA!

Sango: Kagome has 3 points! 3 to nothing!

Miroku: Aw.

Sango: I win! Hand over the dough!

Miroku: Why a hundred bucks!?

Sango: You bet 50, I bet double!

Kagome: Ahem, space please?

Miroku: Uh…

Sango: Sure. /drags the infernal monk away from Kikyo and Kagome's butts/

InuYasha: So who am I going out with? (A/N /sigh/ Clueless.)

Kagome: Me!

Kikyo: /runs to the girl's bathroom crying/

**Well, there ya have it. Tell me if you gots any ideas. I'm nearly running out here! PLEASE HELP! Oh, here's the dedication.**

**Dedication:**

**Anifun: Gee, thanks! I'll review your stories all the time! Twice the amount of reviews! **

**InuKag47: You were my first reviewer! (Not counting me) I'll review...wait, I think I reviewed your story, I'll check. Even if I did, I'll review twice! (Same goes for you Anifun!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW ALL WHO READ THIS!! If you read my profile, I introduced the story of Alyson the Pokemon Trainer. Sorry but I'll have to make Ash look stupid cuz Alyson's supposed to be an expert trainer and smarter than Ash. I'll post it sometime next month or so. And I repeat, PLEASE REVIEW ALL WHO READ THIS!! **


	4. High School is not Typical

**YAY! More reviewers! FINALLY! I WAS DIEING OF NOT POSTING MY STORY'S NEWEST CHAPPIE! **

**Kaguna: I told you to breathe dang it.**

**SK: I DO NOT NEED ANYMORE BREATHING! FOR I AM /cough, cough/ IMMORTAL!!**

**Kaguna: No ur not.**

**SK: LEMME JUST READ!!**

**Disclaimer: ALRIGHT! I'll say the stupid disclaimer. I do NOT own InuYasha. I NEVAH IN YO LIFE will. **

Sorry InuToshKibaLover11, but I have to got through this chappie first.

This is based on the day of my friend, . Enjoy!

That morning,

Kagome: Hi guys!

Sango: Hiya Kagome!

Kirara: (Kirara is human here.) Hi!

Sango: Pervert alert.

Miroku: Will you ladies bear my children!?

(All 3 girls): NO! /kick Miroku into oblivion/

P.E.

Koga: Will you be my mate?

Kagome: No.

Surukoru: Will you be my bride?

Kagome: NEVAH.

Kuromaru: Will you accept me?

Kagome: IN YO DREAMS.

Coach: OK, girls vs. boys. Kagome and InuYasha, you two go climb that ladder first!

Girls: Go Kagome, go! Go Kagome, go!

Boys: Go InuYasha, go! Go InuYasha, go!

Sango: I know what'll make her win! Kagome, Miroku's gonna chase you up there and grope you!

Kagome: WHAT!? /climbs up the rope faster/ I win!

Kirara: Oh no. Why did the school have ta decide that girls' PE uniform had to be shirts and SKIRTS?

Boys (Except InuYasha): HOOT HOOT!!

Kagome: Hey ya pervs! Stop staring!

InuYasha: STOP LOOKIN AT MY GIRLFRIEND OR I'LL RIP ALL OF YOUR EYES OUT!

(All boys look away from Kagome except for Miroku)

InuYasha: /is pissed/ YOU TOO MIROKU!

Miroku: Make me!

InuYasha: /jumps down and beats up Miroku/

(Science)

Teacher: Since Miroku's recovering from a black eye and nosebleed, we will have to start without him.

Girls: YAY! NO MORE PERV!

InuYasha: /smirks/

Koga: Maam, may I make an announcement?

Teacher: You may.

Surukoru: YOU AND AYAME ARE BREAKING UP!?

Koga: No ya idiot!

Kuromaru: YOU TWO ARE MATES NOW!?

Koga: NEGATIVE, MORON!

InuYasha: You two are old and have grandkids?

Ayame: /is flaring with anger/

Koga: EVERYONE, JUST SHUT UP!

Ayame: Even me?

Koga: No, not you.

Teacher: What was your announcement, Koga?

Koga: Has anyone seen my jewel shards? Someone stole them from my locker.

InuYasha: /snickers/

(History)

Kagome: Hey Sango, do you like Miroku? Answer before the teacher comes.

Sango: Yeah!

Miroku: You like me!? I'm in heaven! I'm dreaming! Cut me!

Suikotsu: Was that a request?

Miroku: No!

Sango: No! I DON'T like you Miroku!

Kagome: What!?

Sango: No! i do!

Miroku: REALLY!

Sango: No!

Kagome: But, you said.

Sango: YES!

Kirara: So you love/hate him?

Sango: YES!-NO!-MAYBE!

Kagome: I'm confused.

Kirara and Miroku: Ditto. /Miroku gropes Kirara/

Kirara: FIRE SLAP! /burns Miroku's face/

(After School)

Sango: Bye guys, I gotta take Miroku to the hospital.

Kagome: Bye! Catch ya on Yahoo!

InuYasha: Whatever, I'll be there.

Kirara: Me too!

(That night)

FireNeko is now online

HanyouWindscar is now online

ShikonKags is now online

?Ominous?Monk? is now online

Taijiya.Gal is now online

FireNeko: Heya!

ShikonKags: HI!

HanyouWindscar: Bye.

HanyouWindscar is now offline

?Ominous?Monk? is now Monk

Monk: That fireslap freakin hurt, FireNeko!

FireNeko: So? Ur a perv, u deserved it.

Taijiya.Gal: Ya. Oh, I have to go make dinner for me and Kohaku. Bye!

Taijiya.Gal has left

Monk: Aw, I wanted to web flirt with Sango!

ShikonKags is now Kags

Kags: What makes you think she'll stay when you start hitting on her?

Monk: She's my puddin cup.

Kags: Ew. 0o

FireNeko: Ur puddin cup? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.

Kags: LOOL

Monk: LOOL?

Kags: Laugh-Out-Ow-Loud

Monk:?

FireNeko: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Kags: Ur gonna spam Kirara.

FireNeko: /is trying to spam Miroku's computer, knows you have anti-spam/ LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Kags: Ok...

Monk: Stop.

FireNeko is now Neko

Neko: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Miroku: Stop.

Neko:LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Kags: Bye! See ya tomorrow! Bye Monky Moron! Monky, Monkey! LOL!

Kags has left

Neko: Bye Kags! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Monk: I'm no monkey! STOP SPAMMING ME!

Neko: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Monk has left

Neko: YAY! He left!

Neko has left.

**Well, that chatroom moment ruined my story huh? But the Monkey Monky Monk was kinda funny. Sorry if it didn't put you laugh in da ground peeps.**

**Kaguna: BREATHE DANG IT! IF YOU DIE, I DIE!**

**SK: BLAH BLAH! Anyway, here's da dedica-**

**(2 days later)**

**Kaguna: Sorry peeps, SK was sent to da hospital for her lung problem for NOT breathing while talking and after talking. Here's da dedication, I'm doin it for her.**

**Anifun: SORRY if I couldn't review at all! Ya know, school work. /kicks homework to da ground/ PS, SK wrote this down for me to tell you/ I hate school! STUPID SCHOOL! LOVIN YASHA! WILL TRY TO TYPE STORIES IN HOSPITAL SURGERY COMPUTER IN MY DAD'S OFFICE! (Really, there is a computer in my dad's office)**

**InuKag47: I'M trying to review, but Kaguna won't let me till I make her story. (True, SK will post the story NekoYasha Chronlicles first.) PLEASE CONTINUE UR STORIES, I'LL TRY TO REVIEW!**

**InuToshKibaLover11: I'll do ur idea! tomorrow, it will be posted! By April 9th, I will have it posted! PROMISE! I SO like ur idea!**

**Well, I gotta go give some candies and flowers and get well cards to SK. Bye.**

**PS, I'm not really sick, I'm just joking. I'm not really sick. i just like ta have fun, though I'm sick with the ahem, girl personal thing, it's not a sickness. Just a GIRL PERSONAL thang. Personla message me to guess what it is. Boys who review, don't bother asking. It's too personal for girls.**


	5. Overdue Story: Halloween Plan

**Well, here's my story! I know this is familiar to my new reviewer, Kiba. (Kiba is just for short k? Sorry if it offends you or, whatever.) Anyway, here's the next chappie!**

**Kaguna: Finally, you're breathing.**

**SK: Yeah, I don't wanna die of making stories.**

**Rumiko Takahashi: Say the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. It is so simple.**

**The Costumes**

Kagome: InuYasha! I have the greatest idea to get the jewel shards from Naraku!

InuYasha: /comes running at light speed/ WHAT!? I've been waiting for this moment for YEARS! YEARS I TELL YA!! YEARS!!

Right now, InuYasha was in Kagome's face.

Kagome: Um, a little space?

InuYasha: JUST TELL ME!

Kagome: WELL I DON'T HAVE TO BE SO CLOSE WHEN YOU HAVE DANG SENSITIVE EARS! NOW DO YOU WANT TO HEAR THE PLAN OR SIT!?

(Bang)

Kagome: Oh! Sorry!

InuYasha: Just tell me the #S-ing plan.

Kagome: Alright, but put this on.

InuYasha: WHERE IN THE #S-ing & did you get Naraku's garments!?

Kagome: Relax, I had it custom-made.

InuYasha: /is confused beyond Earth/

Kagome: Nevermind. Just get in it.

InuYasha: WHY!?

Kagome: Because it'll get you all of Naraku's jewels!

InuYasha: OK THEN! /puts on the Naraku costume/

Kagome: By the way, here. /shows a bag of candies/

InuYasha: What for?

Kagome: It's Halloween silly!

InuYasha: /is confused beyond the solar system/

Kagome: /sigh/ /explains Halloween/ Now just go to Naraku's castle and give him the InuYasha costume!

InuYasha: Fine, fine.

(At Naraku's castle)

InuYasha: Kagura! Give me the rest of the jewel shards!

Kagura: /hands over the nearly finished jewel shard/ Here.

InuYasha: Leave.

Kagura: /walks away muttering something about bad parenting/

InuYasha: /leaves the InuYasha costume by Naraku's door and runs for dear life/

Narkau: Hm? An InuYasha costume? I wonder... /puts it on along with a silver wig/

(Kikyo pops in)

Kikyo: INUYASHA! /hugs "InuYasha"/ LET'S GO TO HELL AND PARTAY!

Naraku: /is confused beyong the galaxy/ Ahem, I'm Naraku.

Kikyo: -- Naraku doesn't have silver locks silly! Let's go! /pulls Naraku to hell/

Naraku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

(With the Inu-Tachi)

InuYasha: Hey! I'm InuYasha I tell ya!

Kirara: /roars and tries to bite "Naraku"/

InuYasha: STOP!

Sango: HIRAKOTSU!!

InuYasha: KAGOME! HELP!

Kagome: OK. Sit.

(Bang)

InuYasha: What kind of help was that, WENCH!?

Kagome: Only InuYasha can be s by me, baka.

InuYasha: Oi.

Miroku: Oh, I was about to suck him into my wind tunnel.

InuYasha: anyway, here's the nearly complete shard.

Kagome: YAY! MY SHARDY'S BACK!

Inu-Tachi: /are confused beyond the universe/

Kagome: What?

**Well the shards are now together! Kohaku lived after getting the shard off his back, Koga willingly gave the shards in his legs to Kagome, and they all lived happily ever after! And Shippo got to eat all of InuYasha's Halloween candy!**

OK, that ending sucked, about how all the shards came together.

**Kaguna: Whatever.**

**SK: Anyway, I'm posting a new story but it is rated M. NO LEMONS! YOU THINK I'M SOME SORT OF OLDER PERSON!? I'M AN 11 yr old!!  
**

**Kaguna: You're starting to stop breathing again.**

**SK: JUST REVIEW ABOUT 5 REVIEWS AND YOU GET THE SHIPPO STORY!**

**Press my wittle button!**


	6. The Rush

**Aw, my story was stolen by my friend, May. Luckily she's moved to Korea where I can't see her again!! But no story...wahhhhhhh!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I own Nikori and Kikigaru!**

**Nikori: I'm ok with it, Aya's really nice.**

**Kikigaru: But I think you're beautiful.**

**Nikori: /blushes/**

**Aya: Uh, EW? Flirt somewhere else please?**

The Rush

It was serious. Naraku had Kagome held captive! What to do!? Rush over, duh!

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!!" yelled the impatient hanyou known as InuYasha. "ALRIGHT! BUT SANGO NEEDS TO CHANGE INTO HER TAIJIYA CLOTHING!" yelled the monk, Miroku defending Sango who was rushing into her clothes. "GO GET HER!!" Yup, InuYasha REALLY wanted to hurry. So Miroku did as he was told, not wanting another bump on his head, and went to fetch Sango. But…it was definitely the wrong time to do so. A scream, an excuse, a slap, a bonk, another bonk, and a yell of anger. All were for Miroku.

(What Happened?)

InuYasha: GO GET HER! KAGOME MUST BE DEAD BY NOW!!

Miroku: ALRIGHT! /runs to Sango's hut/ Sango, Sango! InuYasha said to…to…to…

Sango: /is half naked/ AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

Miroku: WAIT! INUYASHA TOLD ME TO GET YOU TO HURRY! I-

Sango: /slap/ That was for being a pervert! /bonk/ that was for not saying sorry for seeing me naked!

InuYasha: WHAT IS TAKING SO LO-

Sango: /bonk/ That was for rushing too much! Kagome JUST got captured!

InuYasha: MIROKU! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO MAKE HER HURRY LIKE THAT! IF SHE WAS NAKED, YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!

Sango: InuYasha, he's unconscious.

InuYasha: I don't give a fuckin damn!

Sango: oh look, Kagome.

Kagome: Hi guys.

InuYasha: YOU ESCAPED!?

Kagome: Duh, I'm a priestess, not a damsel in distress. Now get off of poor Miroku.

InuYasha: NO! HE SAW SANGO NAKED!

Kagome: WHAT!?

Since Kagome was sitting next to InuYasha who was sitting on Miroku, Miroku was so close to Kagome. And what do we expect from our favorite pervert? A grope. How predictable!

Kagome: MIROKU!! INUYASHA, OSUWARI!

(Bang)

InuYasha: What the hell was that for!?

Kagome: So you'd fall on Miroku.

InuYasha: Oh.

Shippo: /looks at the scene/ /sighs/ Grown ups.

**Whew, done! Finally!**

**Nikori: Well finally.**

**Aya (Me, check my profile): I'm making another tomorrow!**

**Nikori: So please review!**

**Aya: See ya soon!**

**(Itazura no Kiss plays)**

**Buttony! I missed you! People, review please?**

**Nikori: Time for the dedication!**

**Anifun: ACK!! Your intestines are out here!**

**InuKag47: OK, I will not request number of reviews. I added you to my friends! I really liked the stories of PK. They're so nice with romance!**

**Well, that was a bad time for Miroku.**


	7. April Fools! Gay MIROKU?

**Thx Anifun for this chappie idea!! YAYZIES!!**

**Nikori: YOU MEAN I REALLY GET TO JOIN THIS CHAPPIE!?**

**Aya: Yes.**

**Nikori: YES!! BOOYAH! IN YO FACE KAGARI!!**

**Kagari: I don't care.**

**Aya: Disclaimer away.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ALL OF ANIMEDOM! But not Anime...NOT ONE SINGLE ANIME!! /sobs/**

**The Gay Miroku of April Fools**

**Kagome: And that's April Fools!!**

**Miroku: Aaah. Wait, you mean we can get away with whatever thing we want?**

**Kagome: Except for murder, rape, and any other illegal thing.**

**Miroku: OK. _'Hehe, time to make the perfect prank...Mwahahahahaha...'_**

**(That afternoon)**

**Miroku: InuYasha, could you come with me for a little while?**

**Nikori WAIT, HE NEEDS TO GET A PUNCH IN THE GUT FIRST!! /punches InuYasha's gut/**

**InuYasha: Why did i have to pick /groans/ dare? /walks outside to Miroku/**

**Miroku: Come with me. /takes InuYasha to the deep part of the forest/**

**InuYasha: What the heck is going on?**

**Miroku: Listen well InuYasha. /sparkled eyes/ I'VE LOVED YOU SINCE WE'VE MET! I AM INDEED IN LOVE WITH YOU!**

**InuYasha: W-W-W-W-W-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?**

**Miroku: Come here... /tries to kiss him/**

**InuYasha: K-K-K-K-KAGOME!! HELP ME!!**

**Kagome: WHA!? INUYASHA SIT!**

**InuYasha: /falls on Miroku/**

**Miroku: HA!! APRIL FOOLS!!**

**InuYasha: Why you!**

**Miroku: /runs away/**

**Kagome: what did he do?**

**InuYasha: try to kiss me...**

**Kagome HE IS THE KING OF APRIL FOOLS!!**

**InuYasha: What the heck is this april fooly thing?**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY**

**Well, there.**

**Anifun: You were my only reviewer today...THX FOR THIS IDEA!!**

**haruhi2266: Heya! welcome to authoring, Nicka!**

**Well, there, see ya soon!**


	8. InuYasha drinks from the toilet

**HI!! I'm back! Sorry, I got another writer's block. I can't let anything out right now except for this little funny short. Duh, this is FUNNY SHORT STORIES. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. PS. FIJI WAS AWESOME!!**

**The "Drinking" Bowl**

InuYasha: Dang it Kagome, I'm thirsty!  
Kagome: I'm in the shower! Just look around!  
InuYasha: /looks in a hall room/ Is this it? /drinks from somewhere/  
Kagome: Aaah. K, I'm done! /is drying hair with towel/ /looks in bathroom/ Uh oh. InuYasha! Where'd you drink?  
InuYasha: In a bowl in your hall room. Why?  
Kagome: Um, InuYasha? That's where people /whisper, whisper, whisper/  
InuYasha: Oh, you mean, that's where- /vomits in sink/  
Sota: What happened? Did he eat something bad?  
Kagome: Nah, he drank from the toilet.  
Sota: Oh. Ok, I'll just play my Wii now.

**Well, done. I had a writer's block is all. Dedications! **

**Anifun: I miss reading Yasha! Update soon! Thx for reviewing!!**

**SparklingDestiny: Fine, my name will be permanently Emo SchoolGirl, but animalover18 and haruhi2266 protest on that! They want it to stay Nikori, lucky we get to see each other and keep our names in our club,_ Fly Fly Anime Club. _**

**haruhi2266: Don't worry Nicka, (She posted her name in her profile) my mom has the Paua Shell necklaces. Remember:**

_Me: Sapphire Damselfly, DAF Anime, Nikori, Neko-Niko  
You: Blue Dragonfly, DGF Anime, Kiki-gama, Kiki-Neko  
Ur sis: Lil Blue Dragonfly, DRF Anime, Kimi-Kimi, Kimi-Inu  
My-bug-of-a-sis: Indigo Butterfly, BUF Anime, May-Mii, Inu-Mii  
Sivoki (She has a butterfly): Silver Butterfly, BTF Anime, Sada, Sada-Kama_

**animalover18: I MISS U AND UR SIS!! YAY!! UR MEETING ME TODAY, RIGHT!? -.- nevermind. Anyway, ur drawings are always chibi and I respect dat. LONG LIVE DA CHIBI!!**

**InuToshKibaLover11: ... I'm speechless right now, but ur a reviewer and I like all my good reviewers!!**

**Well, dat's all folks. Please click my pet button.**


	9. Brain vs Brawns sp?

**Hi all! Welcome back! Well, getting started! I'm sorry, this is a sad story with funny first. **

**Idea from: Anifun**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha...YAY INUYASHA! but I don't own him... (I do better than my sister! -.-) **

Brain vs. Brawn

Koga just came in his little tornado to the Inu-Tachi's camp.

Koga: Yo mutt, I challenge you to a duel!  
InuYasha: Why? I'm eating.  
Koga: Cuz Ginta and Hakaku (sp?) dared me to! /growls at Ginta and Hakaku/  
Kagome: What challenge?  
Koga: A challenge of choosing girls!  
InuYasha: /spits out ramen he was eating/ WHAT!? WHAT KIND!?  
Koga: Well, Miroku chooses two girls and we have to choose who we like better. Then, we win her over!  
InuYasha: Then? I want something else!  
Koga: Uh, Let's see who can defeat the demon slayer-but not kill her- the fastest.  
Sango: HEY! SINCE WHEN DID I GET INTO THIS!?  
Koga: Since now. Miroku, do it!  
Miroku: Why should I!? I'm no womanizer! And I'm certainly not that little man with the heart arrows!  
Kagome: Ahem, that's Cupid.  
Sango: And you ARE a womanizer.  
Koga: /grabs Miroku's neck/ Do it or else.  
Miroku: OK!!  
Koga: /lets go/ Good. Now, PICK!!  
Miroku: For you, Ayame and Kagome. (Koga growled) For InuYasha, KikyoandKagome! /runs away to China with a friend/  
InuYasha: Damn that monk! I'll murder him to shreds when he gets back and before he even speaks!  
Sango: /gets Miroku back/ CHANGE THE COUPLE YOU LOVE MAKING HEART BREAKING PERVERTED LECHER!!  
Miroku: OK! Kagome and Sesshoumaru! Happy now!?  
Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru is not gay.  
(Everyone gives InuYasha a creepy look, except Sesshoumaru)  
InuYasha: I AIN'T GAY!! Sesshoumaru's the one gay and the one who was forced by my mother to put on dresses! **(T tweaked his past to make this funny)  
**(Everyone except InuYasha and Sesshoumaru burst out laughing)  
Sesshoumaru: /eyes turn red in anger/ /growls/  
InuYasha: /scared face/ /hides behind Kagome/ (Picture the episode where he was afraid of that fake exorcist) Kagome, I'm scared...  
Kagome: There there InuYasha. /rolls eyes while petting InuYasha's head/  
Miroku: AGH! /hides behind Sango/ M-M-M-M-Monster!!  
Sango: /sarcastically/ Wow, a true manly hero.  
InuYasha: /whimpers/ Sesshoumaru, quit it!  
Sesshoumaru: Hmph, this Sesshoumaru is not gay. /walks away/  
InuYasha: Next time Koga, we're playing Kagome's game, "Go Fish"  
Koga: I second that!

(Funny over, sad starts)

Koga: /lets go/ Good. Now, PICK!!  
Miroku: For you, Ayame and Kagome. (Koga growled) For InuYasha, KikyoandKagome! /runs away to China with a friend/  
InuYasha: Damn that monk! I'll murder him to shreds when he gets back and before he even speaks!Kagome: (_so it's me and Kikyo. I know he won't pick me. He loves Kikyo more.)  
_Koga: OK. I choose...uh...  
Kagome: ...Koga, are you ok? You're sweating.  
Koga: I'm fine. Uh...I choose you Kagome.  
Kagome: OK.  
InuYasha: Um, since you took Kagome, I'm stuck with Kikyo. Fine, I pick Kikyo.  
Koga: Ok, I'll start. Kagome, you are as beautiful as the stars, worth everything in the universes. InuYasha doesn't deserve a jewel like you. I care for you like a jewel that will break if it falls. (Sorry Anifun, I got that line from your story, just need something for Koga to say) If you deny me, my heart would break, but all I want is for you to be happy.  
Kagome: Koga...  
InuYasha: ...Koga, what do you want?  
Kikyo: He wants you to make a choice.  
Koga: Kagome, could you go for a while?  
Kagome: Ok.

Naration time.

Kagome went but hid behind a tree. She needed to know what was going on. "You see InuYasha, we feel sorry for Kagome." said Koga. He was looking worried now and InuYasha was confused. "Why? Is she ok?" InuYasha asked. "Don't you see InuYasha? Kagome loves you. She cares for you. She stays by your side. And I'm just a past. We are not destined to be together like this, but since I am Kagome's soul too..." "She means, she'll love you through Kagome's eyes. Look, InuYasha, I already chose Ayame to be my mate. I know Kagome loved you and Ayame loved me so I finally gave my heart." Kagome was now at the brink of tears. Koga and Kikyo knew. They knew she loved InuYasha, the knew they were in wrong loves, and they knew the true love. "But Kikyo, what about you?" InuYasha wasn't his usual self now. He was filled with confusion and guilt. He hurt Kagome's spirit. "InuYasha, I shall leave Japan and be a traveling priestess, taking only souls who are lost and unwanted." "Well, then I know now who I'll be with. Kagome loved me and I didn't return full feelings. I'll make it up to her." "Ok muttface, go to her and make it up to her." "Farewell InuYasha, protect Kagome." Kagome didn't hear all that. She ran away when InuYasha asked about Kikyo. She was now at the Sacred Tree, crying her heart out. 'InuYasha will pick Kikyo, I know it.' **(By the way, when Kikyo came, everyone else left. They were in on the plan too)**

InuYasha followed Kagome's scent to the Sacred Tree. He smelt salt along with her scent. 'Damn' he thought 'she's crying. I'm the cause of this and I know what I have to do.' He found Kagome curled into a ball, crying. He lifted up her chin so he made eye contact with her. "Kagome, I'm sorry" "What are you apologizing about?" "I hurt your feelings because I was caught between you and Kikyo. Kagome, Kikyo doesn't love me like she did before. We're friends and nothing more." "InuYasha..."

Will be continued, in my notebook and will never be posted here again! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm more evil than my sister too! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Dedication**

**Anifun: Thankz for the idea. And I'm not lying, I'm never posting the continuation of the sad part ever again! **

**Me: /is reading a book while rocking a normal chair/ Huh? Oh the button joke! /falls off chair/ /gets up/ **

**Please click my button! Come here! Good button! Stay, stay, so the good readers can click you!**


	10. Lemons with the InuYasha Cast

**This episode is late, but Anifun gave me this GREAT idea and she guessed the right answer to my previous question about the pervert sit!! OK, now lemme just say I am just so eager for our next school year because of my poster! ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still out of funny disclaimers so, I do not own InuYasha.**

**Ng babasa ng Lemons.** _(The reading of the Lemons)_

**Si Kagome, ng join sa FanFiction. Ng gawa sha ng maraming quentohan. Pero, meron shang na kita na rated M story.**

_Kagome joined FanFiction. She made alot of stories. But, one day, she saw a rated M story..._

**Kagome: AGH!! HINDE AKO NG GAGAWA NG...LEMONS!!**

_(AGH!! I DO NOT HAVE LEMONS!!)_

**Sota: Anong masama sa lemons? Ang sarap nila!**

_(What's wrong with lemons? They're delicious!) **(K, that was Filipino. I'll just quit it now.)**_

**Kagome:** SOTA! GET OUT! THIS IS RATED M!

**Sota:** What's rated m?

**Kagome:** JUST GO!! /pushes Sota out/ /sighs/ Phew.

**InuYasha:** /opens Kagome's window/ Hey Kagome, what's with all the shouting about a - - - - lemon?

**Kagome:** Well, since ur old enough, I'll let u see.

**(InuYasha reads it)**

**InuYasha:** WHAT THE - - - - - - - - - -!? YOU AND SANGO ARE- WHAT THE HECK!?

**Kagome:** I know! This is so wrong!

**Me:** Yet sooo right...

**Kagome:** AGH! UR TOO YOUNG! UR-

**Me:** Ah, ah, ah, just give a hint.

**Kagome:** OK. UR BELOW 18!!

**Me:** Yeah, well whatever. I will never have sex in my life. I'll stay a virgin till I get married.

**Kagome:** Who told you all that stuff?

**Me:** I read books. Duh. You think I'm stupid? I am mature you know.

**Kagome:** Oh.

**Kimi-Kimi (Nicka or haruhi2266):** AGH! Aya! Why are u reading this!?

**Me:** Cuz, I'm waiting for Miroku and Sango funnys.

**Sango:** Kagome! WHAT IS THAT!? /reads/ OH KAMI! OH DEAR GOODNESS!!

**Miroku:** Hm? /reads/ Aaaaahhh, are we in the future of heaven?

**Kagome:** No, you are in the rated M section of FanFiction.

**InuYasha:** What else is there?

**(Kagome opens another)**

**InuYasha:** - - - - - - - -!! I DO NOT - - - - WITH SESSHOUMARU!!

**Sesshoumaru:** Of course not. Who would?

**Kagura:** I would. /raises hand/

**Me:** Oh no you don't. My friend Daidara wants to first.

**Daidara:** AYA!! I DO NOT! I'M ONLY 7!! I said he looked cute as a beary!

**Sango:** Excuse me? Sesshoumaru? A cutie?

**Kagome:** OK, that is so wrong.

**InuYasha:** Say wha?

**Miroku:** Aw, wittle Sesshy!

**Sesshoumaru:** Do you wish to die monk?

**Miroku:** NO!

**Naraku:** Go to the story, "A Lemon Day with Naraku" **(Doesn't exist.)**

**Kagome:** ?

**InuYasha:** Oh - - - -. No, I do not wanna see anyone wanna - - - - with you with that disgusting body of yours. Not to mention those dragon tails stuck up ur . **(AGH! I'M SOO BAD RIGHT NOW! PS, I got the dragon up his thing in a** **forum)**

**Kagura:** I say let's give it a try.

**Shippo:** Can I read?

**All:** NO!! NEVAH IN YO LIFE KIT!

**Shippo:** At least tell me who I paired up with?

**Kagome:** Uh, Kanna!? /Naraku hugs Kanna/ **(Me: 0.0)** Rin!? /Sesshoumaru hugs Rin tight/ **(Me: O.O)** SANGO!? /Miroku tries to hug Sango, a slap occurs/ ME!? **(Reffering to Kagome) **/InuYasha cracks his knuckles and Koga snarls/ KAGURA!? /Sesshoumaru makes Kagura join his huggy group./ **(Me: 0.o)**  
**Shippo:** Well, now I'm scarred for life. /turns around/ AAAAHHH! /runs back down the well/  
**Kagome:** AGH! I CAN'T BREATHE!  
**InuYasha:** /punches everyone Not Sango, Miroku, Me, Kirara, Kimi-Kimi, Kiki-Gama, and the sleeping Niko-Kiki back to the Feudal Era/  
**Kagome:** Wanna look at the Naraku Lemon?  
**InuYasha:** HECK NO!

**Review Dedications**

**SparklingDestiny: You always review now, THANKS!!**

**Anifun: You always review too! and another THANKS!!**

**Well, gotta wait 4 ur reviews good readers!**


	11. Ramen and the Pervert Scale

**Hey everyone! Gomen Gomen Gomen! I'm SO sorry for not updating! I had writers block! And now, I introduce Naruto to my story! I hope you all enjoy! -bows-**

**Disclaimer: ...what? I'm watching Naruto. Shoo, go away from this disclaimer because I DO NOT OWN Naruto and/or InuYasha.**

Naruto and InuYasha: Ramen...

Naruto: Hey Sakura, where's your friend, Kagome?  
Sakura: Off to buy ramen with InuYasha.  
Naruto: NOT FAIR!  
Sakura: What, you wanna hang out with Kagome?  
Naruto: No! You never buy me ramen!  
Sakura: -- ...baka.

At the ramen store,

Kagome: No InuYasha!  
InuYasha: WHY THE HECK NOT!?  
Kagome: Sake's bad for teens!  
InuYasha: I ain't a teen so -turns to store keeper- LAY THEM HERE!!  
Kagome: OSUWARI!!  
InuYasha: -falls and hits the ground-  
Naruto: RAMEN!!  
InuYasha: -gets up- STEP AWAY NARUTO! THESE RAMEN BOWLS ARE MINE!!  
Naruto: Please?  
InuYasha: OH GAWD, NO ALREADY!!  
Naruto: SEXY JUTSU! -poof- Pretty please?  
InuYasha: Nice try kid, but I ain't fallin for that.  
Naruto: What!? This always works!  
InuYasha: Not if you're naked, now get away.  
Naruto :( ...  
Sakura: InuYasha, do you know any perverts?  
InuYasha: Yeah, that perverted monk over there getting his butt kicked by that taijiya.

(Backround)

Sango: YOU LECH! WE'RE ENGAGED AND YOU ASK ANOTHER WOMAN AGAIN!!  
Miroku: Sango, please no more violence!  
Sango: OH YEAH!?

Sakura OH! I HAVE A PLAN!

(With Miroku and Sango)

Sakura: Ahem, Miss taijiya, may I speak with you?  
Sango: Sure. You. -points at Naruto- Keep an eye on him.  
Naruto: -nods-  
Sango: So, what is it, girl?  
Sakura: Do you wanna test how much of a pervert he is?  
Sango : Sure.  
Sakura: -whisper whisper whisper-  
Sango: ah. Good plan!  
Sakura: Hey Naruto, do the sexy jutsu now!  
Naruto: Alright! Sexy Jutsu! -poof-  
Miroku: AAAAAAAAHH!! BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!! -drools-  
Sakura: Ok, that sums up to ultimate perv. I used to scale perverts from 1 to Sage Jiraya, but Miroku broke that scale.  
Sango: You stole that from Sam in iCarly! -giggles-  
Naruto: Can i crack it up a notch?  
Sakura: BRING IT!  
Naruto: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!  
Sakura: OH MY GAWD!! -laughs hard-  
Sango: -laughs on the floor-  
Miroku: ... -faints-  
Naruto: WHOO!! PERVY SAGE'S RECORD IS BROKEN!!

(With Inu and Kag)

InuYasha: What the heck just happened?  
Kagome: A Pervertedness Scale off.  
InuYasha: Wha?  
Kagome:... let's just watch the humor.

**Well that wasn't much humor, but I gave what I got.**

**Review Dedications**

**Anifun: Yasha's turning out great! Please go on! And thanks for reviewing chapter 14 first!**

**cal: Sorry, i can't continue it...**


	12. A Not So Lemony Lemon

**Well, this might be extremely short, but it's funny!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_A Not so Lemony Lemon_

Kagome: OMG!! THIS LEMON IS DISGUSTING!!

InuYasha: Huh? -looks at Kagome's laptop screen- THAT'S GROSS!! SHUT THE -- THING OFF!!

Kagome: NO! I'm making a report on lemons!

Shippo: Heya Kagome! Watcha doin? -looks at screen- I think I'm gonna regurgitate! -runs to a bush-

Sango: What's with Shippo? -looks at screen- THAT IS HORRIFYING!! -runs away-

Miroku: Sango!! Wait! -sigh- What was it that made her run? -looks at screen as well- HOW IMPURE!! HOW HOW HOW...

InuYasha: You're one to talk ya lech of a monk.

Miroku: But this is far worse!! It could make KOGA, NARAKU, OR EVEN **KANNA** scream in terror!!

InuYasha: I've got an idea! Let's show it to all of our enemies!! They'll die at the sight of it!! -runs off, carrying the laptop-

Kagome: INUYASHA, OSUWARI!!

(Bang)

Kagome: Thank goodness my laptop was still in it's cool new case or it would have broke. I'm bringing this back home. You guys are making a fuss over a rotten lemon!

So Kagome went back down the well, carrying the laptop... which monitor displayed...

**A Rotten Lemon .** Literally a rotten lemon. The lemon FRUIT. It was rotten.

**LOL!! HAHAHAHA!! I THOUGHT OF THIS LAST NIGHT!! THEY MADE A FUSS OVER A ROTTEN LEMON!! Here's an extra for you guys!**

Me: OK, the movie's done.

My Dad: Go sleep with your mom.

Me: Alright fine. -goes to the lower bed- We're squished like sardines in here!!

My Mom: With dried fish too.

ME: No wait, we're spam! spam in a can! (Not the blocking spam, the meaty spam)

My Mom: Alright, good night spam family.

ME: Good night spam mom, spam baby Iya, spam dad.


	13. Konata Izumi, true Otaku

**Whew, haven't updated this in FOREVER. Next up, InuYasha and Lucky Star! See what happens when Konata the anime otaku meets an anime character!!**

**laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

InuYasha: Who the heck are you!?

Konata: ...

InuYasha: Hey whelp, ANSWER ME! -gets out Tetsuaiga-

Konata: Holy cow, THE REAL INUYASHA AND TETSUAIGA!! -glomps InuYasha-

InuYasha: What the he- -glomped-

Konata: WHERE'S KAGOME, SHIPPO, SANGO, THE LECH, AND KAWAII KIRARA!?

InuYasha: Who brought this crazy kid here!?

Konata: HAVE YOU MET HARUHI SUZUMIYA!?

InuYasha: Haru wha wha!?

Konata: NOW ABOUT LIGHT YAGAMI, OR RYUK!! **OR THE BEST, L!!**

InuYasha: Kid, just offa me!!

Konata: HOW ABOUT PIKACHU!? OR GIRATINA!? OR LUGIA!! OR ARCEUS!!

InuYasha: GET THE HELL OFFA ME!!

Konata: Oh come on!! Kagami won't let me do this to her!!

InuYasha: I can see why...

Konata: PLEASE!! PLEASE!! TAKE ME TO FLUFFEROUMARU!!

InuYasha: Who?

Konata: SESSHY!!

InuYasha: Who?

Konata: FLUFFY SESSHY!!

InuYasha: Who?

Konata: SESSHOUMARU!!

InuYasha: -stifls laughter- HAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!

Konata: So you'll take me!! -gets off InuYasha-

InuYasha: Sure, I'll take you to Rin, that crazy toad, and -small laugh- Fluffy Sesshy. -small laughs-

Konata: YAY!!

**So when they got to Sesshoumaru, Konata went into a glomping and questioning craze once again and Sesshoumaru's fluffy thingy was all covered in drool. Sesshoumaru mentioned Koga, Ah-Un and Rin took Konata to him. Glomp and Question. Koga mentioned Bankotsu, he took her to him. Glomp and Question. Bankotsu mentioned Naraku, Suikotsu took her to him. Glomp and Question. Naraku mentiond all his enemies including Kikyo, but Konata stayed and bugged Naraku until he died from her annoying glomping and questioning. And the Inu gang threw a festival in honor of Konata and lived happily ever after, the end!**

laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

And where's Konata now?

_Konata: How about Deidara, Sasori, or Tobi?_

_Boy: NO!!_

_Konata: How about Itachi!?_

_Boy: I CAN'T TAKE YOU TO THE AKATSUKI!!_

_Konata: COME ON NARUTO!! I KILLED NARAKU, SO CAN I KILL THE AKATSUKI FOR YA?_

_Naruto: First, Itachi's been killed by Sasuke and second, sure._

laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Well, please leave a kind review!**


End file.
